Between Light and Dark
by MagdaleneSinner
Summary: I can't promise a time if and when I'll return or the fact I'll even be the same person I once was. So, for now, I write not a goodbye; but a see you later. I love you all and please be safe. Your Friend Sora"


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH KINGDOM HEARTS. ALL OWNERSHIP OF KINGDOM HEARTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Chapter 0: It's Here we Remember**

 _May your heart be your guiding key…._

 _I say it all the time….._

 _You ultimately need to do what your heart feels is right…_

Days without an end these same words pierced Sora's heart within every recurring dream. Never stopping once since his encounter with Xehanort. In the end, a voice in pain spoke, telling him one thing, he without fail needed to remember something. But, what? was the question; Time and time again he always asked them. In every dream, it was clear as day the voice was shrouded in regret? Sometimes when he heard their voice it felt so familiar, it was hard to listen to the bitterness they answered with. He always stood in darkness wanting to reach out, To tell them not to worry. Yet They always called, with a voice so full of fear those same words. It was saddening that he couldn't do anything to help but with this last dream. It felt different from many of the others as this very one left him with a feeling of longing. A heartfelt withered longing telling him, he needed to leave, he needed to go home.

Sora tried his best to remain as quiet as possible it was quite hard to stay silent. The old Mysterious Tower was too peaceful during the night hours. No one but himself was up before dawn scheming an escape plan. Standing at the foot of his bed with an assortment of items. He slowly but carefully gathered his belongings into the small travel bag below him. Nothing to fancy he managed to pack a few outfits for the road. Thankfully over his last travels, he was honestly able to save most of his munny. He was glad that he didn't need to worry about munny as staving and worrying over basic needs was unsettling. So with his plump munny pouch in hand, he packed it with his keychain collection.

It's been a couple days since he decided to plan his departure as sneaking about among his friend was troubling. Sora could tell they suspected something was bothering him. Of course, they always ask if he needed to talk or what was wrong. But he always felt bad for brushing off their concern. Satisfied with what he was bringing he was quite relieved that nobody left their assigned rooms to check on him. It would be quite bothersome to awkwardly tell his friends and Master Yen Sid his reasons for leaving. As in the end, Sora's dream only gave the minimal of knowledge of why he was packing up for travel. But something somewhere deep in his heart told him he needed to find out the truth to this echo. Now that he thought of it, this feeling of his was always there it wasn't as strong as it was before. But the event that happens after and during the mastery exams. It really did seemed to have hardened the ache etched deep inside his heart.

Sure he could have sucked it up and told everyone his thoughts and he knew they would gladly help, in his troubles. But even if they wanted to lend aid, that strange feeling told him; where he was going. It would be someplace they wouldn't be able to follow. But that's beside the point; Sora really did not want them there as they had other things to worry about, then his worries. With this new darkness just over the horizon, they needed to prepare for the next keyblade war. With Xehanort and his puppet army looming over their head. They would be fine without him there or at least he hoped they would be, but they had each other. His heart hurt as again that feeling told Sora they would be okay until his return, but it still didn't stop his worries.

He was still debating on whether or not he should leave a note, on the bed before him. Hoping it would lessen his friends oncoming panic, as probably not leaving a small message. Would cause them to start some hysteria fits. Sora could see them thinking, Organization Xiii had again, kidnap him or something along those lines. They have been somewhat overwhelmed with him, as they continuously feared, that Xehanort planned to complete his project; in what he started some weeks ago. Knowing that if Axle, no it's Lea now, had not saved him from such a fate. He would be blindly serving the crazed man in his delusions to form the X blade. To that thought of being trapped in his own bodies gave shivers in what may have come to pass, if it weren't for his foolishness in following the dreams.

But those illusions had led him to learn something he had almost forgotten. For heading his heart he was able to find Roxas and Ventus again. He remembered the heart he helped as a child the soul the still laid dormant. Maybe if this journey went well he could find the other and see to it he can finally meet the other. For Roxas, he honestly thought the other wasn't meant to be a Nobody. No Sora refused to believe Roxas was a Nobody. He was somewhere out there with Ventus he would find and help them both. Maybe the two had a possibility to do with what they dream kept telling him. They or what, deserved more than a caged world, so maybe that feeling among his dreams could answer his question?

With a mindset already determined, Sora went to his desk on the far side of the room and quickly found what he needed to write a necessary message.

" _To My dear beloved friends,_

 _I ask that you understand that my disappearance was necessary. Why? I can't tell you the reason as… never; mind that, Know that I leave with a heavy heart and I am so sorry that I have left at such a crucial moment. But I needed to leave, something out there is calling for help. knowingly knowing myself, I can't turn away any in need of assistance. I can't promise a time if and when I'll return or the fact I'll even be the same person I once was. So, for now, I write not a goodbye; but a see you later. I love you all and please be safe._

 _Your Friend_

 _Sora"_

Note in hand he moved to leave it on the bed after carefully tidying up the room. Trying to seemingly make it look as if no one was there, to begin with. He sighed as even if he could fit through the window, the fall would kill him. Then just wanting safe passage down would bring everyone's attention to him. So Sora was left with the fact he would need to seek out the front door, something he wasn't too keen on doing. Bag in hand he slumped it over his shoulder as he made his way to the old wooden door carefully opening it.

Relax and calm he was happy that the door didn't creak as he slipped through. He was quiet when closed the door behind him. Thankful that the tower hallways were dark, only lit by the small beams of moonlight, coming from the star and moon like windows. Slowly crouching Sora made his way to the stairwell before coming to a stop; He sighed before Riku's room, as he grimaced at the known betrayal of trust. Sora could only hope that Riku would understand, what was occurring around him as he placed a hand on the door. Muttering a quick apology to his friend, he hastily made his way down the winding staircase, reaching the bottom he was relieved as he looked at the oversized tower entrance. Listening for any noise he was satisfied in the silents that echo into the night. Before standing to silently walk to the entrance touching the doorknob, he harshly cursed in a soft firm voice. As the old yet wised voice of the Kings, Master came from behind him as he turned slightly to looked at said Master.

"You know boy it is quite rude to leave without a simple goodbye, especially to the host." Said the Master in a calm tone that would put guilt on anyone's heart. The master stroking his beard stared down at the young lad, he sighed in fair disappointment.

Yen Sin was worried as he felt the boy before he looks down with guilt. It wasn't like young Sora to hid what would trouble him so. But here he was catching the boy sneaking out of his very own home. He knew something was keeping the child from calling for help. After he and the others had hounded the boy on what was wrong. But he was glad as he decided to watch Sora. To see if something like this would happen. He honestly hoped Sora had a good reason for trying to leave the safety of the Mysterious Tower.

"Yes, well, might I ask? Why? You felt the need to leave when you know the danger of going alone. Not only that; but fail to inform your friends of what ails you. What is the reason for such behavior?" Yen Sin said as his hands cuffed behind his back as he walked slowly to the stuttering boy before him in slight amusement.

"Master Yen Sid!" Quietly yelled Sora

" I-I-I have no words to express in my actions. B-B-But this is something I know I-I-I have to do" he guilty replied as he sighed in defeat Trying to regain his composure

"T-T-There's this feeling I've known I always had. S-S-Something deep in my heart telling me I'm needed somewhere for help. I know I should have told you all; in what was bothering me. I know I didn't do a good job of hiding my worries. I apologize for disregarding all the times you and everyone else ask to help." Sora remarked as he bowed his head in apology al while stating his heart to the elder before him.

"But this gut feeling I have, never once steered me wrong so Selfishly knowing where I'm going, neither of my friends would be able to follow me. An in my selfishness I know I am foolishly jumping into things unknown, but this time; I need to do this for myself. So I didn't think to tell you all in person; but I at least left a note someone would find, once I was long gone from here. Please, don't stop me from going I know the danger, as for the consequences I can't say for sure. But I'll be back and that's a promise I can make; but something I can't guarantee is the fact that I; probably won't be the same after this journey's end." Sora spokes as hand laid over his heart his eyes burning filled with passion as he looked into the old Master's eyes.

Hearing the old Master sigh of defeat Sora was ever so grateful for Master Yen Sin understanding his dilemma. The twin doors behind him opened ever so quietly that cold rush of the night air gave him the shivers. Giving his regards to the old wizard Sora stepped out the tower door before being called out again by the Master.

"Sora remember, that no matter where the path takes you. Your friends are with you anywhere you go, they are a part of you as you are a part of them. Good luck and be careful on your travels. Don't forget to come and visit this old wizard every once in a while." Yen Sin finally spoke to Sora as the Mysterious Tower doors softly closed shut behind the boy truly wishing the child luck in his travels

Yen Sin hoped this decision of letting Sora go was for the best. The boy looked so determined, that this was the best course of action. That saying no to the young lad seemed impossible. He was getting too old for these young people these days. Always rushing into danger first than stopping to think of the consequences. Even if he got Sora to agree and stay, he wouldn't be surprised. To find the boy making a run for it whether it be by a window or some other desperate escape attempt. Yen Sin could only watch and hope Sora would be fine on his journey. Now that he thought of it. He wasn't looking forward to one of the lads finding that note. He signed as any peaceful morning he wanted was literally thrown out his agenda today. Getting a cup of coffee seemed like a really good at the moment as maybe before the storm blew in he could get an hour or two of relative peace.

Hearing the tower doors closes the feeling of dread sunk in as there was no turning back at this point on, as Sora hoped that everything would be fine in the end. In was kinda weird walking to the small train station that would take him to Twilight Town which he would then travel to Destiny Island. Instead of summoning the gummi ship with Donald and Goofy. But in the end, it was peaceful to stroll down the up beaten path. It was a nice night as the whole world was filled with stars and the rainbow swirls of the night sky above him. Some time did pass as he walked down the path finally arriving at his destination. Spotting the wizardly purple train, he ran to it as the doors opened for him to board. Finding a seat he took it quickly before the mysterious train began to travel to the familiar yellow portal. It was a quiet ride except for the running of the train on the tracks below him. But suddenly; pain ignited in Sora's heart, gasping for air as the fire within his heart spread like a wildfire. Sora clutches his chest as the burning feeling was too much before he passed out into the awaiting darkness.

Falling deeper and deeper into the darkness; time seemed to stop as he quietly drifted into the abyss. Refusing to give up Sora opened his eyes with sheer will, as he soon found himself floating in the world; they called Drive to the Heart. Slowly drifting to the familiar stain glass structure the place where his journey once began, he touches the ground as light burst all around him. Startle at the bright sight, he found himself surrounded by countless Heartless many of them staring at him. Watching them as they watched him Sora found himself scared but pushed his fear to the side.

Surrounded by all sides Sora was startled, as a black portal emerged behind him. As time ticked by he watched as one massive creature, stepped out from the swirling dark mass. Finding himself faced with the Heartless he first encountered all those years ago. Going stiff as the Heartless moved closer he tried but failed to summon his blade. Cursing as he could not defend himself, as his keyblade refuse to reform. It seemed to him that something was preventing him from summoning his own hearts power. Panicked, Sora prepared for the impact as he raises his arm in defense. He wasn't surprised when the Darkside Heartless picked him up and threw him the black vortex the formed below him.

Holding a hand to his heart he did his best to fight the pain of his bruised shoulder. Knowing he would sink into the swirling mass below, he did his best to dodge the Heartless. Flinching, in fright, a hand sudden emerged from the portal seemly waiting for him to grab it. It reminded him of the time he lost Riku to the darkness last time he was too late to take his friend's hand but now. He couldn't hesitate something was happening and he was going to find out even if it killed him. Reaching out to the stranger's hand he grasped it as he soon was being pulled into the swirling abyss. Finding himself in strong arms he felt both of them plunge deeper into darkness. Sora couldn't care for who this person was, but he was glad that they seemed to at least care enough to help him out.

As the stranger let him go Sora was still holding the other's hands, as he relieved the hand. He was now able to look at the man before him. Eyes in shock as the other wore the Origination outfit. For a moment he thought of Xemnas but he realizes they weren't his enemy. The hooded figure motioned with his finger to be silent as both of them descended into the End of the World. Reaching for the same sandy beach he knew many who were lost once gazed on upon. Listening to the dark water flow the peaceful rhythm was unsettling Sora sat cross-legged, as he placed the bag behind him. Looking at the fact that once again he was here in the dark world everything in this realm felt so sad.

Hearing the other person simply plop next to him snacking on an apple. Sora was confused as the man offered him another one saying "You'll need your strength for what's to come." Nodding Sora hesitantly grabbed the peace offering as he joined the stranger by eating the fruit. Both munching on the ruby red, they sat there in relative silence, with only their constant crunching between them. Hearing a sigh from the other Sora stiffen as the man finally spoke in an unsettling happy tone.

"To be blunt, I need your help. With what you might ask? Is well….. Sort of hard to explain without going into details, that for all I know we simply don't don't have time for. I have an easier way to show you but you'll have to shove your other heart into yourself to become one." Spoke the mysterious man as he Clapped to the boy before him in an excited gesture.

Eyes twitching at the man's entirely blunt confession he really felt the need to punch the poor soul in the gut. Something about his hyper-ness really seemed to get on Sora's nerves but the guy did hold some kind of familiarized warmth. The crazed fellow did save him during that dangerous situation. But, Sora in all honesty; questioned his own logic in what he was going to do, he really only hoped that the world around him stayed intact. He wanted to know. Who, this man was? If that meant, jumping into the unknown to find an answer then so be it, in his inadequate judgment.

"First off who are you and what about other heart are you speaking about." Question Sora as the man seemed to ponder on whether or not he should tell him.

The Man really didn't want to tell the squirt any real detail as whatever he said his brat would end up remembering most of what he needed to explain and he really didn't want to see the look on the kids face when Sora finally saw who he was.

"Well… I guess I could tell you some things just to give you the gist of things. But where would the fun be in that." The Man in the hood spoke

"Look you can either take a leap of faith or you can be a coward and really flunk out of this. But if you don't help. Let see, does the end of all life sound like a good enough reason to take a leap. Said the Man as he held out his hand to confirm a shake.

End of all life that didn't sound good. But really who was to say this Man was even telling him the truth. Sora knew he believed in people but to take his Mans' hands would seriously need some consideration. He wasn't going to get answers from the guy until he took his offer. Then there was the part that could tragical end with the world ending. So he could walk away like a coward or take that leap and hope for the best. Honestly wanting to believe he was making the right choice Sora shook the hand before him asking the Man.

"Ok Find. How are we going to do this?" Sora stated as the chill that ran down his spine was uneasy as the Man seemingly looked as if he was grinning under his black hood.

Getting up from the ground The Man pulled Sora up with him. As he walked a few steps ahead before turning around to the kid.

"See it wasn't hard to see things my way. Anywho all you need to do is stand there while I shove your other self into place." The man said as he summoned and all too familiar keyblade.

Seeing the man summon the keyblade that still hunted his nightmare Sora was honestly fearfully thinking The Man before he was Xehanort. That Keyblade was something he could never forget as the eye seemed to gaze into your very soul. Sadly the shock of seeing the blade, Sora was only able to stand and watch as light shown from the weapon. Everything felt as if time stopped for him as the light that pierced his own heart brought him to his knees. Sora thought he would have, blackout, from the sudden outburst of memories. It would have saved him a ton of pain if he had just past out as he screamed with agony on the corrupted sand.

The Man before him knelt next to him as he felt a hand on his back trying to comfort Sora in his struggle to breathe through the pain. Everything felt as if it was splitting apart as his other name came to pass. He was someone else before he was Sora. No these memories were his and his alone. His name was once Luxu and he was once the apprentice of The Master of Masters. The Master who was now beside him helping him through the pain. The master he and his other fellow students thought was dead. The person who was like a father to him before everything came to pass.

The first keyblade War flew through his mind as the deaths of his family his fellow students his friend died in that foolishly fateful battle. His own death came to pass he finally completed his mission his Master had given him. Pass on the No Name. No the Gazing Eye to his very own apprentice and let history unfold. Let the Book of Prophecies come to pass. Seeing his own history flash by left Sora face stained with tears. As the pain of lost loved ones became fresh once more and the guilt in seeing the book created was bitter. Before he was able to call out to The beside him.

"Ma-Master what is going on!" Cried Sora as his emotions overflowed him.

"Luxu I'm glad you remember me but right now we don't have much time for a happy reunion. I need you to calm down. I know the pain is still fresh and it hurts to breathe but right now I need to focus on listening. Can you do that for me, Lulu." Said the Master of Masters waiting for his Student to calm down enough to simply register what he wanted to say.

Trying to get a grip on his slipping emotions Sora took a few minutes to control his breathing before calming down from his panic attack. Not really believing The Master was alive he wanted some answer as to what was happening but kept quiet as he nodded for his Master to continue.

"I don't have much to explain but remember the old box I gave you to hid and kept it from ever being opened." Motioning the Master tried to describe the box with hand gestures

"Yes, it was the stupid thing I hid at Destiny Island. Couldn't you make the damn box lighter it was a struggle to carry all the time." Glared Sora as he really didn't like having to lug the box everywhere he went in his travels.

"Well, I need you to take back the Gazing Eye and go fetch it along with the Twins. I can't really come with you." Stated the Master as he really didn't want to tell his student the truth.

"What! Wait, Why can't you come with me. No, Wait. The twins. Oh, Hearts the box the Gazing Eye. You can't just throw gut turning objectives at me and expect me to be dandy. For the love of Hearts give me something" Yelled Sora as he really wished The Master didn't throw him to the wolfs after just getting back his memories.

He wasn't sure where to find the Ventus and Gula. No, wait a minute, he had Ventus heart inside him. Then that meant, Oh Sweet Heart! Roxas was Gula. How in the world did he end up with both of the twins heart inside him? No, wait he could speculate that where one was the other was always there to follow. But where were the twins now? Wait why was he doing this one his own eternally screamed Sora as he was slapped back into existence by a panic Master.

Hearing the echo of the Slap he just gave his pupil with was cringe-worthy. As The Master was really wondering if he maybe should have dropped a bomb of information on the boy before him. He really needed Lulu to focus.

"Lulu! Calm Down!" Yelled The Master

"Oh yeah! I'll calm down. When you tell me what is going on here" Glared Sora as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"Ok Gees don't kill me damn it. Look at my hand and what do you see." The Master he held his crystallizing hand to the boy before him.

"What in all hearts is happening. Its-your not really the Master are you?" Realised Sora as he looked at the dying Man before him.

"No, I'm just an old puppet finally reaching its end. My purpose from the real Master was to wake you up and tell you what you needed to do. I'm only a being, that holds the memories of the real Master. He knew he was going to disappear. His finally way to help you and others were through me and the box he had you hid. I'm sorry I'm not who you want me to be." Said the Puppet Master as soon more of his present was dissipating into the void less sky.

"So your The Masters finally goodbye" stated Sora

"Yeah pretty much. I can at least tell you that Ventus is somewhere in Castle Oblivion as for Gula he's sealed at the Keyblade Graveyard. Find them both and find the box. Ok" The Puppetmaster said as he got up and waiting for the end.

"Thank you for being here and helping us I wish even if you not The Master you didn't have to die." Said Sora as he got up from the sandy ground and walked over to the other before him.

"Hearts don't get all morbid on me but thanks for saying that but honestly I'm fine, with what will happen. Before I go…...He wanted you to know that he was the happiest when the eighth of you were together. The times spent together was something he always treasured. The last thing he wanted to say was, he loved you all and he was sorry for everything." Puppet Master said a he turned into broken shards of light disappearing into the tainted shy above leaving Sora alone among the peaceful tide.

Watching the Puppet Master shatter away was hard to see as more tears seemed to make their way to the sand below. All that was left of the man was the Gazing Eye. It left him to wonder in sadness how did the man get the blade back Xehanort. Grabbing the keyblade Sora realize the Kingdom Key materialized in his other hand. Wielding the two he undimmed them as he decided to make his way to Castle Oblivion. He only hoped he remembered how to travel through the dark vortex, without attracting to much attention. Leaving though the black void he summoned sora heard the echo of the Puppet last words to him.

" _Don't cry for someone like me just remembers to do what your heart feels is right"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH KINGDOM HEARTS. ALL OWNERSHIP OF KINGDOM HEARTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Author Note: R &R**


End file.
